


Daughter of the Sea

by ParadoxicXen



Series: Adventures of Shadowclan [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Memories, Mistaken Identity, Murder, Revenge, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicXen/pseuds/ParadoxicXen
Summary: Tumblespark has always had their paws tangled in too many strings, torn between her head and her desire to not be scorned by her clan. Her secret apprentice lurks in the shadows, his paws stepping a bit too close into Tumblespark's life in the daylight. Burdened by the idea of raising her half-clan kittens into a clan where they'll be regarded as kittens born to a murdering medicine cat, she has a choice to make.*Based on a discord role-play, not all characters mine*
Series: Adventures of Shadowclan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575478





	Daughter of the Sea

**_"Beware, beware the Daughter of the Sea."_**  
 ** _"Beware," I heard him cry._**  
 ** _His words carried upon the oceanbreeze,_**  
 ** _As he sank beneath the tide._**  
Thick heady scent laced the air, and Tumblespark could almost taste the smell. Rain pattered outside of the medicine cat den, and those odd eyes peered back at her from the fluid slicked figure, making him smaller than he really was. “Please.” He murmured, ears dripping black liquid on the white grained soil. “I need your forgiveness.” His body was trembling, those eyes so much like a snakes peering back at her with pupils hardly more than a newborn kittens claws.   
Tumblespark’s heart quivered in her chest, fluttering so loud she was sure her sleeping mate beside her would wake from it’s rumble. Numbly her paws felt like stone as she rose to her feet, tail twitching. He seemed so small, not like the grown warrior he almost was. “What did you do?”

**_Those blood-soaked shores of Kalimdor,_**  
 ** _Where sailors fought and died._**  
 ** _The Admiral fell at Theramore,_**  
 ** _because she left his side._**  
“I’m going to a great warrior!” Tumblespark numbly nodded, plastering the thick paste of chervil root and chewed up burdock leaves. The scent made her belly roll. Saptongue’s hazel eyes drifted over to her mentor, a warm smile on her lips as she heard the young tom’s boast. Bogpaw squirmed underneath Tumblespark’s steady paws, purring loudly despite the blood seeping out of his long slash on his shoulder. “I wish you could have seen it,Tumble!” She simply pressed on another leaf, heart dropping in her paws. “Aren’t you proud of me?” Bogpaw’s emerald eyes looked up at her, gleaming with hope. Tumblespark’s heart stopped, taking in the youthful cheerfulness on his face. White paws trembled as they slide another leaf on, but the smile to tom received was bright. “Of course.” I should have been able to protect you.  
 ** _Why this? Why this, oh Daughter of the Sea?_**  
 ** _Why this? Did you forget your seaside days?_**  
 ** _Always the pride of our nation's ey_** es,  
 ** _How could she go astray?_**  
Those emerald eyes flickered, from the dark blue-silver and white tabby to the large ginger tom. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. “Tumble?” Bogpaw asked, ears flattened against his small skull. “What are you doing?” Tumblespark couldn’t meet his eyes, midnight dark navy focusing on everything but her brother. Blazecliff slipped into the shadows, silver eyes glimmering with malice at the blue tom before disappearing like smoke between the reeds. Please let this be a dream. Let me wake up and it all be over. Bogpaw’s eyes darkened, a snarl forming on his lips. “You’re our medicine cat! A Shadowclan medicine cat!”

**_When she did flee across the ocean deep,_**  
 ** _The Admiral followed west._**  
Moonlight beamed over the river, waves lapping at the pale moon-glowing toes of the silver cat. They took a deep breath, ears flattened as they paced up and down the white sands. Eyes like black sapphires closed for a heartbeat. With less than a splash and not making so much as a ripple, the figure plunged into the water.   
**_What else but sail to save a daughter's life,_**  
 ** _And pray she still drew breath?_**

“Tumblespark’s gone!” The blue figure called the spotted she-cat, emerald orbs glowing in the darkness. Saptongue only peered at him with half-lidded eyes, hazel and so much like glowing embers of a long dead fire. “Have you seen her?” He begged from the entrance, ears pricking in the dark to hear any sign of movement.   
Saptongue shook her head, but rose to her paws. “If a shadow does not want to be found, Bogpaw, it will not be found.” She muttered cryptically, watching the young tom pace in front of the camp. Bogpaw’s fur bristled, turning to the much larger cat.   
He gazed at her, eyes wide. “What if she’s sick or injured?” Bogpaw trembled, claws pawing at the ground nervously. Saptongue wrapped her tail around his shoulders, pressing a nose into his sweet scented fur, like that of blooming water lilies.   
“I assure you, she is not.” Saptongue rasped her rough tongue over his head, which he ducked away from. “This is her choice, and nothing we can do will change it.” Saptongue pressed closer to him, slotting his body against hers.   
Bogpaw squirmed out of the larger cat’s long grasp, flashing those deep emerald eyes. “You can stay here and let her make bad decisions,” Bogpaw trotted over to the entrance, pressing his nose to the scent of salt and smoke. Glancing over his shoulder, he turned to Saptongue, frown of his face. “But I’m going to go find her!”

**_But there he found upon those distant shores,_**  
 ** _Enemies 'pon the rise!_**  
 ** _But when he faced those savage foes_**  
 ** _His daughter stood aside._**  
Bogpaw gasped, water streaming from fur. He scrambled against the thick reeds, blinking to keep the water from draining into his eyes. It stung. A figure so pale bobbed through the darkness ahead of him, swerving and weaving through the territory like it wasn’t there, reeds and undergrowth seemed to phase around the figure.   
“Tumbl--”Bogpaw’s cry was cut off. Darkness spun around the tom as a flash of deep dark crimson flashed out of the side of his vision. Dark fur pressed his face into the mud, thick goop oozing into his mouth. He glanced up, and just barely he could see the figure look back for a heartbeat before plunging back into the reeds.   
“He told me you would be following her.” The voice rasped, pulling of him just long enough for Bogpaw to get a glimpse of eyes that stung his skin to look at them for longer than a heartbeat. “Nightwing’s a great teacher,” The eyes narrowed, the figure behind them masked with malice. Was that envy in the depths? “If only you had been that special.”   
Acid eyes burned almost as the stinging sensation that crossed Bogpaw’s body.

“W-why?” He burbled, ebony bubbles leaking out from his now darkened teeth. The figure remained motionless, white claws disappearing beneath dark fur.   
“Because I’m here to replace you. I can’t do that if the original is around.” The smugness of the voice as fading. Bogpaw stumbled forward. Light pressure pressed against the back of his skull, almost like coaxing. “No matter how broken the original is.” 

  
**_And buried deep beneath the waves,_**  
 ** _Betrayed by family._**  
 ** _To his nation, with his last breath, cried,_**  
 ** _"Beware the Daughter of the Sea."_**  
Sunlight filtered through the thick leaves, staining the Shadowclan camp a pale light that reminded Mooseflower of water, the light shifting just barely noticeable unless you looked for it. Blood reached her nose first before she heard the thump of large paws, Saptongue and Adderstrike bursting through the barrier.  
“Tumblespark killed Bogpaw!” Adderstrike snarled, as Saptongue turned her head to the tom in shock. Mooseflower stifled a gasp, just know noticing the damp bundle that was hung limp from the medicine cat’s large shoulders. Slime and weeds streamed from his fur, along with it being nearly black with water. Eyes a pale emerald green, but like Mooseflower was staring at a frozen puddle. Unseeing.   
“Where did you find him?”   
“Where are the now?”   
“Are you sure?”  
Cats turned to Mooseflower, eyes wide with shock. Those words had tumbled from her mouth before she could bit them back. Mooseflower was well versed on how her mentor didn’t fit into Shadowclan, but she didn’t think they would be so willing to think that the silver cat was a murder. One cat gave her a nasty glare, teeth bared in defense with their tail lashing toward the body.   
“Once a murder, always a murder.” 

**_I heard, I heard, across a moonlit sea,_**  
 ** _The old voice warning me,_**  
 ** _"Beware, beware the Daughter of the Sea",_**  
 ** _"Beware, beware..."_**  
 ** _...of me._**  
Mooseflower peered through the crowd, barely seeing the reflection. A figure she had ached to see for moons stood at the edge of the crowd, turned away from the gathering. Patches of light dappled their pelt, which bristled against the leaf-bare chill.   
“Sparky!” Mooseflower breathed, not caring how she had found herself so close to the cat, “It’s been far too long.” She pressed her nose into the thick fur, breathing in the scent of salt and something…. Unfamiliar.   
They whipped their head around, annoyance creasing the face of the figure. Mooseflower’s heart dropped into her paws as she scanned them. So much like Tumblespark. Those eyes blazed with the same fire. Or at least one of them did, the other was a pale silver like a silver of moonstone.   
“I don’t know who you are.” The molly snapped, tail lashing at the Shadowclan queen. “But I’m not Sparky or whoever that is.” The she-cat bristled and Mooseflower let out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding.   
This cat had a dark ebony mask around her eyes, which were mix-matched. Midnight markings of endless night sky lined the paws and legs of this cat, and she was much too young to Tumblespark. But the resemblance was there, in the shape of the eyes and body figure. Not to mention that midnight sapphire eye that peered from the left socket back at Mooseflower.   
“Did you happen to see a cat named Tumblespark?” Mooseflower wondered aloud. The she-cat visibly shrunk into her skin. Her silver ears drooped, as she met the Shadowclan warriors soft and tender gaze. “Because you remind me of her.”   
She shook her silver head, voice shaking. “I wish I could.” The cat’s eyes flickered into the crowd, fur bristling along her spine as her tail lashed. “I never got to meet her, though. I’ve heard mixed stories on her.” They admitted.  
Mooseflower couldn’t help but chuckle, tail touching the small she-cat’s. “That’s Tumblespark in a summery if I’ve ever heard any.” The cat looked back at her incredulous, teeth biting into her lip. Her eyes seemed to be welling up with tears. “Now who are you, little one?”  
 _“I’m Timepaw, daughter of Tumblespark and Blazecliff. She died giving birth to me and my littermates._ ” 


End file.
